One Moment More
by yra
Summary: A senshi dreams of her general. I own no part of Sailor Moon, or anything, really.


This is my very first fanfiction ever submitted. Please be gentle, but I crave reviews!

Author's Note: Choose your favorite senshi/general combination. Who do you think it is?

Sometimes, when I dream, I know it is a dream. I know that it is not real, that everything I see is gone, dead, dust. I know I will wake, and it will all fade to nothing but a dull pain in my chest.

But while I sleep, I cling to the dreams of the past, the way I used to cling to you. I do not care what reality is, I want only to live in that time when we were all happy. I want only to stand in the silvery light of the moon and hold you, feel your hands stroke my hair, feel your lips on my skin.

Tonight, I feel myself drifting into the dream...

Standing in the garden, I hear a step behind me. I turn, my face alight, my eyes shining, and you are there. You look so handsome, and you smile only for me. Few people have ever been blessed with as much love as I see in your eyes as you come to me. You hold out your arms, and I fly into your embrace.

How can a dream send my heart spinning the way you do when you kiss me? You are dead, but when I sleep, when I dream, you touch me, hold me, and I can _feel_ you, alive. Your mouth is warm and soft, more real than any memory.

For this is no memory. While you _did_ hold me a thousand time, this is just something my heart creates at night to help me get through the day. You never came to me in the garden like this. You never came...

No. I will not remember why you did not meet me that day. I will hold on to this dream, hold on to this moment where we are happy and safe.

Your lips trace the features of my face, brushing over my eyes with the utmost tenderness. Those beautiful hands cup my face, holding me gently in your thrall. You pause against my ear to whisper.

"I love you."

Oh, how I love you still.

My lips open willingly to your gentle pleas. Your hands slide through my hair, then down my shoulders to my waist. You pull me firmly against your chest, your arms fully around me. I feel so safe against you. You draw your tongue across the roof of my mouth, dragging a low moan from my throat. My knees don't want to hold me anymore, so you must.

You carry me to the ground, laying me back on the soft grass. I trace the muscles of your shoulders through your tunic, feel the strength in your arms as they tense about me. Our joined breath is ragged, as though we have run a thousand miles to be here, together. Salty sweat flavors your sweet lips, betraying your desire for me. Your heart races against mine, and pounds out the promise of your love.

"I miss you."

I didn't mean to say that. I _won't_ remember why you did not meet me in the garden. I _won't_ remember _how_ we met next.

Yet I can't forget, either. The memories I battle against more desperately than any youma batter my soul as I try to hide in your embrace. Like black lightning, the dark recollections of our kingdom's fall try to split our clear sky, and shatter our fleeting moment of happiness.

NO!

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Over and over, I moan my declarations against your flesh. You breathe the same words into my hair, and they warm me more than even your caresses. But in the end, they do not change anything. It has been over a thousand years since you said those words to me. You will never say them again.

I will not think of these things! I will not be haunted with the memory of your eyes, indifferent, cold, as all we loved crumbled down around us. I will not be tortured by your smile as I died. I will not weep for the loss of so beautiful a soul.

I will fight against that flash of bitter envy every time I see my beloved princess, so happy with her prince. I will turn from the rage that threatens my loyalty to her for having his arms around her while you are dead. She is as precious to me as you, and it is not her fault he returned to her, and you are forever lost to me.

I feel the blankets twist around my legs as I feel your hand slide up my thigh, under my uniform. My head moves against the grass, no, the pillows. A breeze brushes my hair from the open window, or is it your breath?

"Hold me," I beg. "Don't let me wake. Don't leave me again."

"I have you," you promise. "Forever."

I kiss you deeply, Earth and the present disappear, and there is nothing but us, and a love I can never forget.

Hold on to us, love. Hold me here with you, and I will battle the waking world, the sun, and even time herself just to hold you a moment more.


End file.
